Ammuud
| Afbeelding = 250px | regio = Outer Rim | sector = Corporate Sector | stelsel = Kumasi System | zonnen = | manen = | coordinaten = | omlooptijd = | rotatietijd = | klasse = | diameter = | atmosfeer = | klimaat = | zwaartekracht = | terrein = Bergen Grotten | water = Ijsmeren Ondergrondse rivieren | bezienswaardig = Ammuud Height | inheemse = Ammuud Grazer Amuud Pterosaur | gemigreerde = Mensen | taal = | inwoners = | hoofdstad = | munt = | staatsvorm = Clangebonden | affiliatie= Corporate Sector Authority }} Ammuud was een planeet in de Corporate Sector die werd geregeerd door zeven clans. Ligging & Leven Amuud lag in het zuiden van de Corporate Sector op de Authority Arc nabij Urdur en de Wyll Sector. Ammuud bestond voornamelijk en bergen en uitgestrekte grottencomplexen onder de bergen waar rivieren liepen. Inheemse levensvormen waren de Ammuud Grazers en de Amuud Pterosaurs. De clans leefden na een eeuwenlange burgeroorlog volgens de strikte Code of Ammuud waarin onder andere stond dat conflicten moesten worden beslecht in een rechtstreeks duel. Op die manier viel er slechts een slachtoffer. Cultuur Ammuud werd bestuurd door zeven clans: de Reesbon Clan, de Tikeris Clan, de Owphrin Clan, de Melchett Clan, de Almowri Clan, de Odoon Clan en de Glayyd Clan. De leider van deze clan was de Mor, een titel die erfelijk werd doorgegeven aan mannelijke erfgenamen. Ondanks de bindende Code of Ammuud probeerden de clans elkaars macht af te nemen indien mogelijk. Zo waren de Reesbon Clan en de Glayyd Clan verwikkeld in een machtsstrijd rond 2 BBY. Geschiedenis Ammuud werd meer dan 10.000 BBY gekoloniseerd door kolonisten van Thokos. Toen zij het contact verloren met de rest van het universum, werd de huidige cultuur van Ammuud gesticht. De zeven oorspronkelijke schepen van de kolonisten zouden de zeven regerende clans worden op Ammuud. De kans om Ammuud vooruitgang te laten boeken, ging de mist in toen de clans ruzie met elkaar kregen. Gedurende millennia was Ammuud verwikkeld in een burgeroorlog totdat uiteindelijk een codex werd opgesteld door de zeven clans. Deze Code of Ammuud werd ongeveer in 100 BBY vastgesteld. Dit vormde een echte vooruitgang voor Ammuud en toen de Corporate Sector Authority de planeet inlijfde stond het toe dat Ammuud volgens deze wetten bleef leven, zij het onder contract van de CSA. De Corporate Sector had de planeet eerst met rust gelaten, maar toen er mineralen werden ontdekt in de ondergrond van Ammuud aarzelde de Sector niet om ontginningswerken op Ammuud te starten. Han Solo belandde in 2 BBY op Ammuud toen sporen van een slavenbende die Han had willen beetnemen, naar deze planeet leidde. Door het leven van Mor Ewwen Glayyd te redden, kon Solo uiteindelijk achterhalen hoe de deal met de slavendrijvers in elkaar zat. Ondertussen maakte Chewbacca kennis met de levensvormen op Ammuud toen hij de Millennium Falcon in de Ammuud Height had gestationeerd. Bron *Han Solo's Revenge *Han Solo and the Corporate Sector Sourcebook *The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons *The Essential Atlas – Grid: S-4 category:Outer Rim category:Corporate Sector